A Different Type Of Newbie
by mimigirl
Summary: Formerly a new type of newbie. There's a new girl in school. What sort of predicament would this bring to the latest addition in the Cullen household? Read to find out. Will update soon. Just typing it
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

**Wyatt's POV**

All the students seem to be exited. I don't know what the fuss is about. It's just a new student. Humans are so predictable. This makes me remember how it was like when our family first moved here. I can't help but laugh. Edward looks at me through the rear view mirror and gives a small chuckle at the memory playing in my head.

When we first started attending the school and the girls found out I was single, they were basically harassing me. One day during lunch, a girl started to walk up to our table and was about to ask me out again, when I totally lost it and yelled at her to leave me the fuck alone. I did get detention in the end but since then everything has been utterly peaceful.

----o----

Classes just seem to blend into one another. Finally lunch comes round, Edward, Bella, Alice and I take our usual table.

Suddenly a girl walks in. she's quite small in stature about 4' 10'' - 4' 11'' with smooth, cocoa butter skin. She has long, flowing hair that has been straightened but it still tends to naturally curl towards the end. Right beside her is one of the popular girls, Amanda Stevens.

The new girl just seems to be nodding politely as Amanda goes on chatting about different things, without a clue, but those things didn't catch my attention that much.

When she walked in, a small gust of wind blew into the cafeteria, thereby making her scent waft all over the place

She smelt amazing, like an exotic fruit. Oh my God, it's so appetizing. Edward hears my thoughts and kicks me in the shin. It's his way of telling me to get a grip.

Is action however causes Alice and Bella to look at us with confusion and concern.

'Wyatt, are you ok?' Bella asks.

'I'm fine; I just need to get out of this room.'

I rose off the bench and headed straight to the bathroom. I wash my face with cold water and it helped a bit. As I was leaning over the sink, I look up at my reflection and see that my eyes have gone black. Slowly they return to normal.

I just keep thinking why does her scent bother me like that? I mean, I can hardly smell everyone else's, what makes her so special?

I walk out and decide to go straight to art class. I sit there for a few minutes when the bell rings and people start to file into the classroom. At least here I can clear my head. The Mr. Vartan walks in and tells us to start drawing a still- life of a couple of bottles he arranged earlier for our course work. Then she walks in. SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!

What am I supposed to do now? She walks past me and sits in an empty chair that is furthest away from me but even as she was walking past me, her scent her me like a tonne of bricks. It doesn't take a genius to know that what is going on in my head.

Luckily, Edward, Bella and Alice come to my rescue.

'Sorry to disturb your class Mr. Vartan, but we have a family emergency and Wyatt and the rest of us are needed at home' Alice says to him. He looks momentarily stunned before answering 'huh… oh yes! Wyatt you may leave but try to replicate the still- life I have created here and draw it with charcoal and chalk. Got that?'

I just simply nod and gather my things and head out the door. We walk to the car in silence.

----o----

When we get home, Esme and Jasper are surprised to see.

'Why are you guys home so early?'

'We almost had a bit of a problem' Edward states.

'What kind?' jasper queries.

'Let's just say it was almost an Edward- Bella situation' Alice explains.

All Esme and Jasper could say was 'oh'. I feel so ashamed; I can't look at anyone in the eye so I end up trudging to my room.

-----o-----

A couple of hours later, Edward and Bella walk into my room.

'Wyatt, come on, don't beat yourself up like this. The same thing happened between Edward and me'

'But what should I do? I don't think I could handle being in the same room as her'

'Yes you can. The only thing you need to do is go hunting and if that doesn't work out, you could always hold your breath.' Edward says.

'Come on, I'll go with you.'

I sigh, knowing that this would lead to his 'older' brother speech.

'Hey, I resent that.' Edward says in a humorous tone and we head out the door, but not before he gives Bella a long kiss. I make gagging sounds and Bella slaps me on the back of my head.

**AN: I haven't abandoned 'First Bloodline', it's just that I have about three different twilight fanfics in my head. I hope you like my second fanfic as well. Please read and review. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

Futra's POV

BUZZ, BUZZ, BUZZ.

'Five more minutes'

'Futra, wake up already. You have been hitting the snooze button for the past fifteen minutes.' My sister, Allegra, yells from across the hall

'Oh crap! I'm going to be late'

'It's about time you woke up. Don't spend too long in the shower. Breakfast will be ready soon.' Allegra says as I'm about to enter the bathroom. I have a quick shower, brush my teeth, put on some lotion and pack my hair in a ponytail. I quickly put on my underwear and pull out a pair of grey denim jeans, a black tank top and a light jacket.

I look at my reflection in the mirror just to make sure everything is perfect. My hairdo doesn't go with the outfit while tied up so I let my black curly hair fail instead. Yesterday it was straight but by morning it's already back to normal. Maybe I should go to the salon this weekend.

I make my way to the kitchen, and I see my sister already done eating, and is about to pick up her car keys to head off to her lectures.

'Well it's about time you're out. Cole is getting the car ready. Eat quickly; you have to be there in thirty minute. You wouldn't want to be late on your second day in school.'

'Yes ma'am.' I give her a mocking salute as she leaves.

I shove my breakfast of eggs, toast, fish fingers and fried mushrooms in my mouth as fast as I can. Woo hoo, I had done it in record time, I still have twenty minutes to get there.

I say bye to, Andy, the cook and zoom downstairs to a waiting Cole.

'Morning Cole'

'Good morning Miss Stevens.'

'Cole, please just call me by my first name. it feels weird when you say it all formally' I said as we make our way to school.

'Alright, Miss Futra, what time would you like me to come and pick you up?'

'The usual time would be ok, I guess.'

'2: 30 it is.'

We continue to talk about little things like the weather and my classes which are a bit annoying because I have to repeat the year because the Nigerian schooling system is different from that of here, and the classes I am currently taking a lot easier than in my old high school, until we get to school.

**WPOV**

We arrive at school with ten minutes to kill, so instead of going straight to class, we stay in the car listening to music. As it is Edward's car, Alice and I don't have an input in the choice of music. So instead, I take out my i- pod, switch it on and close my eyes as different songs play. I stay like that till Alice her fingers.

'Wyatt, snap out of it.'

I come out of the car and am about to start walking off, when I see a Mercedes Maybach pull up in the parking lot.

'Whoa, dude, it's that car again' I hear someone say to his friend.

'Yeah, I know. It belongs to that new girl. I gotta score that' the friend replies.

She climbs out of the car and makes her way on campus.

'Earth to Wyatt, come in Wyatt.'

'Huh … sorry, what where you saying Bella?'

'Nothing, just wanted to see how bad you've got it.' Bella replies, as she Edward and Alice burst out laughing. Nice. I don't say anything and start off to class.

BPOV

Wow. This is totally hilarious. I wonder if it is about the same or worse than how Edward felt the first time I met him.

As English class was about to begin, the new girl walks in. she scans the room, looking for an ideal place to sit down. All the boys get antsy, secretly whispering for her to sit next to them. Then she walks to the empty seat beside me and asks if the seat is taken. I shake my head and she takes a seat.

'I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella'

'Futra Stevens'

The class begins and we don't say another word to each other.

----o----

Class end rather quickly and I'm about to take off to meet Edward for Biology, then I hear my name. I turn around to see who it is and find that it's Futra.

'Um, can you please point me in the direction of the Biology lab?'

'Sure, we have the same class, so we could walk together.'

'Thanks, you're a life saver. i wouldn't want any of the guys to try 'walking' me to class'

'I get the feeling'

We leave the classroom and Edward is already there waiting for me.

-----o----

EPOV

Bella walks out of class with the new girl following behind. I can't help but smile when I see Bella's face.

Hi baby' she says and plants a small kiss on my lips.

'Hi, I missed you'

'Me too. Edward this is Futra. Futra, this is my boyfriend Edward. We have Bio together.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Futra'

'You too.'

'So shall we?' I ask and they nod.

While walking to the lab, Bella asks her questions.

'So Futra, where are you from?'

'Nigeria'

Wow, so the weather must be a lot different for you, huh?

Yeah, but it's not that bad. I was brought up here while I was younger so I know what I'm in for.

I admire your courage. Bella hated when she first moved to Forks from Phoenix.

We take our seats and and Bella invites Futra to sit next to her.

'Forks, Where is that?'

It's in Washington. I reply. From there, I leave her and Bella to talk before the class starts. Taking this opportunity, I decide to read what going on in her mind.

What I hear just make me wonder. She isn't fazed by our unnaturalness at all. Instead she is thinking of how embarrassing it is to be driven to school in her dad's car, wondering what it would have been like if birds walked while people flew and different images of what she would like to draw later keep flitting in and out of her head.

All this amazes me but what stuns me the most is the fact that she is thinking all of this at the same time while talking to Bella.

If I thought Bella was different, she's probably at the top of the chart.

The class begins and today we go onto human anatomy. Mrs Warren just drones on. I just drift off thinking of what kind of surprise Bella has in store for me.

_Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah._

Who is that? I scan the room find out whose thoughts those belong to. Turns out it's from Futra. I just end up laughing silently. My laughter makes Bella look at with questioning eyes.

'she's bored'

What was she thinking that made you laugh?

She was saying blah repeatedly. Just as I finish this sentence, I noticed Futra tense up as if she heard what I said.

_You can read my mind can't you?_

I'm so shocked by her question, I don't reply for a while. It takes a while to register my thought. I simply nod.

_Thought so. If you're wondering how I knew, I'll tell you guys during lunch._

O…kay. I definitely wasn't expecting that. I'll just have to wait till lunch.

**WPOV**

Lunch comes by rather quickly. I make my way to the table after getting my food. Alice comes to the table with her tray, looking all giddy about something.

'what did you see Alice?'

You'll find out soon enough she replies. Immediately after she finishes that sentence, Edward, Bella and the new girl walk into the cafeteria. They get their 'props' and walk to the table. They sit down and Bella introduces Alice and I to Futra. Futra, even the name sounds exotic.

**AN: This is where the chapter ends. Next time, there'll be explanations.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

**FPOV**

'She was saying blah repeatedly' I catch Edward say to Bella. No fricking way, he just heard what was going on in my mind. Just to make sure I'm not going crazy I ask him if he can. For a while he seems shocked that I know what he can do then he gives a mere nod.

So I tell him that I'll explain during lunch.

----o----

Eventually, lunch comes by and I meet Bella and Edward in the hallway, as they are about to enter the cafeteria. We go in line and purchase our food. Then we make our way to a table occupied by two others, a girl with short, black hair. I must say her hairdo does accentuate the face. She is wearing a lovely yellow skirt with a pink graphic t- shirt, then a guy with blonde, curly hair. His face was kind looking yet something in his golden eyes held something in them, probably a mysterious person.

He was wearing a pair of black trousers and a cream coloured Tommy Hilfiger sweater. I wonder if he is the one I heard some girls talking about in the girls' toilet. He is fine but not my type so I wouldn't even bother.

'Oh really?' that comes from Edward. Damn I forgot to block my mind.

'Futra, this is my brother Wyatt and my sister Alice. Alice, Wyatt this is Futra Stevens.'

Hi, they both say at the same time

'Hey'

'Ok, enough with that. I want to know how you knew I could read your mind' Edward begins. Alice, Bella and Wyatt look at both of us in confusion.

'Oh right I forgot about that. Well let's just say I inherited my mother's hearing, so I heard when you told Bella that I kept repeating blah, blah, blah in my head. As for knowing that you could read minds, well, my sister got really sick about eight years ago and when she got better, she could read our minds and hear our conversations between ourselves from states apart. Anyway whenever we think weird thoughts she got all tensed up, or she starts looking at us funny of she laughs it off. So we were forced to learn how to block our minds from her.'

'Whoa, that's amazing' Alice states.

'Yeah, but a few years later she confided in us and it stopped working' she says as she takes a bite of her food. Her face contorts in disgust and she forces herself to swallow.

'Are we allowed off the campus during lunch?'

'No'

'But we're allowed to bring in packed lunches right' she asks.

'Yeah' Alice answers.

'Thank God. How do you manage with the food here?' she wonders with amazement written clearly on her face.

'Actually, we don't eat it. Just trying to do the school a favour' I answer. I almost gave away our secret. When I answered her though, our eyes caught and it felt like I was drowning in them.

We continue talking about different things about our lives before moving to London. Alice and Futra chatted about shopping and you could clearly see on Bella's face that she was dreading their next shopping spree.

----o----

That's how we spent the past weeks. All the girls give Futra glares but she was always unfazed by them. Instead whenever she glared back at them they would back off. She gives the best icy glare.

While I'm thinking about her, I realise that she hasn't come to art class. Something must be wrong because art is her favourite subject. Bella comes into class during our fifteen minute break.

'Bella, what's wrong? Where is Futra?'

'She is in the nurse's station. She fainted while we were talking.' I don't need to wait anymore before I dash of in the direction of the nurse's station. When I enter I see Edward trying to hold her down without causing suspicion.

'What's wrong with her?

'She said she was having a crisis and she's in a lot of pain. Her driver is on the way to take her to her doctor'

'What's a crisis? I ask, but everyone shakes their heads, not knowing the answer.

She's clearly in a lot of pain because tears keep pouring down her face but she keeps quiet. About five minutes later her driver and a doctor walk in. The doctor prepares an injection and gives it to her intravenously. Immediately he pushes the medicine in the syringe, she starts to relax and begins to fall asleep.

'We need to wait a couple of minutes, in order to allow the medicine to work before you decide to move her Cole' the doctor tells her driver.

'Okay'

'Um, excuse me doctor, what's wrong with Futra?' Bella asks.

'Oh yes, well, Futra suffers form a genetic blood disorder known as Sickle Cell Anaemia. Her red blood cells lose their oxygen quicker than the average person and when that happens, they change into a sickle shape or take the shape of a 'c'. as this happens, they block tiny blood vessels, thereby causing the severe pain you just witnessed her in. I gave her a cocktail of pentazacin and diazepam, to ease the pain and relax her at the same time.

'She should be okay in about a week or so after we give her some fluids. Okay, I think we can move her now' he adds and directs his last sentence to Cole. I n one swift but gentle and steady move, Cole picks her up and cradles her like a child then heads out the door. We walk to the car and he asks me to open the door for him and set the chair, so that she will be lying down. After I did that, he gave his thanks and told us that she will be staying in UCH, and finally drove off, with the doctor following behind.

'I think we better head back to class now before we get in more trouble' Edward says and Bella and I nod our heads in agreement and make our way back into school.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I don't own jack. Only the story and my two characters. I would give you guys a brief history of Wyatt and Futra on the next chappy**

**WPOV**

After a week and a half, Futra came back to school. Her scent was totally different from its usual passion fruit and mango smell. It was just unappealing, which made it sort of easier on me. Turns out she had a full blood exchange.

All the guys that had been drooling all over her kept coming up to ask her if she was ok. We are sitting on our usual lunch table when she starts to say something.

'You guys would never guess what I kept on dreaming about while I was in hospital.

'What? We all ask

'Well it's kind of embarrassing but…' she stops and blushes profusely and decides to leave it there.

'Aww, come on it can't be that embarrassing, can it? Alice pushes, making Futra squeal and drop her head as she decides whether to tell or not. 'Pass this on to Bella but not the others please' Futra whispers to Alice and she nods her head in reply.

'Well, I kept dreaming that… uh… I and uh... ' she stops and flicks a quick glance at me, then continues 'Wyatt were about to…'

'About to… what?' Alice asks and Futra hangs her head then lifts her head back up and screws her face and open her eyes more hoping Alice would get the hint. Finally it dawned on her and she gave a long 'oh'. 'Anyway' Futra continues 'one second he was kissing my neck and the next second, he was biting it. It's like he was a vampire or something, but it was just a dream' she finishes, not realising that Edward and I have heard all she said. At those words everyone tenses up and I leave the table. Of all the things to have a dream about, she dreams of that.

'Wyatt… stop.'

'Edward, were you not listening to what she just said. I bit her.

'Yeah, but it was just a dream. Even she dismissed it as nothing.'

'I don't want to do something like that to her.' The words come out almost inaudible but Edward heard me clearly.

**BPOV**

I swear Wyatt is so stupid. What is it with the men in our family? First Edward, and now him. I contemplate on his behaviour over the past three weeks as Futra and I walk into a bookstore.

'Um, Bella…?

'Yeah?

'Did I kill Wyatt's cat or something?'

'No. why would you ask that?'

'Well, I don't know but for the fast few weeks, every time I have Art class with him, he sort of gives me these weird looks. Plus it's really scary' she trails off.

'Don't mind him; he's like that once in a while. Whenever he gets into one of his moods, everyone is within firing range' I try to lead her off but she knows something is up (because her eyes don't seem to miss anything) and she leaves the conversation alone. I am going to have to beat that thick skull of his.

---o---

When I got back home, I flit and barge into his room and slap him on the back of his head. Hard even though I knew it would not hurt or anything.

'What the _hell_ was that for?' he questions, rubbing his head vigorously, even though it obviously didn't hurt.

'I'll tell you what that was for; I'm slapping some sense into you. You're being a total jackass to Futra.

'What the heck is that supposed mean?'

'well by the way you have been giving her death glares, and I hope you know you have been doing that, she thought you were pissed off with her' I explain.

'_WHAT?' _he yells.

'What is going on? What did you do? Edward steps into the room, looking at Wyatt for an answer.

'I'll tell you what's going on. What is wrong with you guys? Seriously, why is it that when you like someone, instead of acting nice, you end up giving us the silent treatment and such evil evils. My rant leaves both Edward and Wyatt speechless.

'That's true' Alice soon enters the room, agreeing with me 'Edward you did the exact same thing to Bella and now someone else is following in your footsteps' she continues.

'Fine, you want to know what bothers me, Wyatt speaks up 'her dream freaks the crap out of me that's what. I really didn't want to start something with her especially knowing that her subconscious is telling her to keep away from me. It's best for me to pull away from her now, before I do something I am definitely going to regret.'

'_Typical Edward_' Alice coughs. That's it, if I don't say anything now this doofus would let her slip through his fingers.

'Have you ever noticed how the two of you behave whenever you around each other?

'No, he replies. That goes to show how blind he is. 'she cant look at you straight in the eye, her breathing pattern changes when you are close by- even if come to tell one of us something and she blushes like crazy whenever she catches you staring at her, and somehow, that dream has intensified her reactions altogether.

'Then there's you. You hang onto every word she says, even though you pretend that you're not listening. Plus you dress to impress her; don't deny it we all know you hope she notices.'

'It's true you know,' Edward starts 'at first she was like okay he's cut but that was it. As she got to know you more, she started to like you and that was even before her dream. But she thought it was unrequited love, so she never said anything.'

'And why are you deciding to tell me this now? You could have said so earlier; I would have done something about it' Wyatt mumbles.

'I wanted you to see it for yourself' Edward adds that last remark and pulls me out of the room, Alice trailing not far behind.

**AN: YAY!!! I have finally posted the next chapter (even though it's short, as usual). I will really try to update really soon. Oh! I need some help from you guys help with something, I'm about to start another fanfic cross of Naruto and Harry Potter, if you guys want to read it say so please, so that I could get started.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own jack, only the story and my two characters. Oh Yeah, Bella is a vampire by the way.**

**Wyatt bio:** **Born on the 8th of August 1961. Last of three children of Greek shipping magnate, Alexander Stavros and his wife, Amelia Stavros, named after a best friend of his parents, Wyatt Montgomery Williams. Has and older brother, Nicholas and sister, Catherine. Had a rare medical condition where he can raise his body temp at command (thus Futra being completely in the dark because his body temp is higher that the rest of the Cullens). Blood type is O neg.**

**Wyatt is the type of person that when people see him, they leave him alone because they know that if he is provoked, he won't back down but also at the same time keeps to himself and hardly smiles in public unless on rare occasions (and when he does laugh it shocks the people around him). Has the builds of an athlete (was in high school swim team), is 6' 2" in height and weighs 171 pounds and sandy blond hair and was brought up as a gentleman. Hobbies include skiing, sailing, hunting (normal hunting when he was human) and horse riding.**

**As he was the youngest, his parents travelled with him a lot, to make up for their times apart. Spent his eighteenth birthday in France where he and his parents on their way back from celebrating after an evening stroll, were attacked by a vampire. Both parents were attacked first and the vampire, who attacked, was satisfied halfway through sucking his blood. Found three days later, was believed to be dead and was taken to the morgue, but woke up as they were about to perform an autopsy and attacked the coroner and his assistant, which led him to know what he had become. Left feeling guilty and wandered for a while and came across a coven of vegetarians in Switzerland and had a change of heart.**

**Futra bio:** **Born 18th May 1989 and is the third of four children, to Joseph and Barbara Stevens. She has two brothers, older one called Mike and younger one called Nathan. Father was in the military and a diplomat for in England, where she was born but has been asked to stay by the current president's side as an advisor. She was diagnosed with Sickle Cell Anaemia at the age of nine months with blood type of B pos. Due to certain Sickle crises, she developed oesteomyelitis in her left femur and A- vascular necrosis in her left hip, but was treated with operations courses of antibiotics, so she has two long scars, one running on the inside of her femur and the other on the hip, close to the groin.**

**She has long curly hair (looks black when curly and dark brown with natural streaks of light brown when straightened and in the sun), hazel coloured eyes. Petite in figure and weighs 101 pounds. She inherited her mother's sensitive hearing and psychic abilities through her dreams (but most of the time, she shrugs them off till she gets a feeling of déjà vu).**

**Parents are involved in lots of charity work so she has been brought up to help the less fortunate and she has a strong sense of morals. Slightly obsessive compulsive (like arranging things in order of size, or the brand of something has to be in the right angle). She is shy in nature and avoids violence, because she suffered a traumatic experience as a child, where there was a kidnap attempt on her and her older siblings, while they were young, where students in universities wanted to behead them and send their heads back to their parents because they were not happy with the new law her father installed in the state that he governed. Due to this reason, her parents hired bodyguards for them till they enter university.**

**Hobbies include ballroom dancing (because ballet would have been really stressful on her), horse riding, drawing and painting, reading and writing stories and cooking.**

**FPOV**

Since the guys were out camping this weekend, Bella and Alice decided we should have a slumber party at their house. I was dropped the house by Allegra at around five-ish, and before I made the move to ring the doorbell, the door flung open to reveal Alice 'good, you made it'.

'Yeah, I wouldn't have missed this for the world'.

'So what do you want to do? We could watch movies, do make-overs, truth or dare, anything. Pick one'.

'How about the make-overs then' I shrug. I'm up for anything at the moment. 'Alice squeals with delight, pulling me towards her room, while Bella simply just hangs her head. The room was beautifully decorated, pale yellow walls with white curtains. A white four poster bed stood in the middle of the room, dressed in white and yellow sheets. On the right side of the room were a white sofa and a Bang & Olufson sound system mounted on the wall. It was a simple but brilliant done room, and on the left side was a door, which Alice leads us to.

Inside was a walk in closet with row upon row of designer clothes and shoes. Alice asks me what size I am and I tell her a size two. No matter how much I eat, I don't seem to gain weight for some reason. She pulls me to the dresser and tells me to sit while she does my hair. After about twenty minutes of straightening and curling my hair with large tongs, she starts working on my make-up.

'Um Alice, you do know that we are going to remove all of this after we're done, right?'

'Of I course I know, silly' she waves dismissively.

'That's Alice for you. She doesn't care if the make- over lasts ten minutes or twelve hours. She's gonna do it anyway' Bella sighs.

'Bella, stop being a spoil- sport; don't mind her. She's just cranky 'cause she misses Edward, even though it's only been a couple of hours since they left. Honestly, you would think they were joined by the hip' Alice rambles on as she adds the finishing touches to my face. My stomach starts to grumble so she pulls me to the kitchen and informs Esme that I'm hungry. Esme, being sweet and caring as always, asks me if I would like some pasta and starts to prepare some and Alice leaves the kitchen, saying that she going back up to continues her and Bella's make-overs.

When Esme's done, I begin to eat and continue to talk with Esme for a while. As I was finishing my last fork of spaghetti, I could hear Bella and Alice arguing through the ceiling because the walk-in closet is directly over the kitchen.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes. Come on Bella, just let me finish' Alice whines.

'I think I better get up there before they rip each other apart. Thanks for the meal'.

'Oh, no problem, sweetie' Esme replies as I walk back up the stair. When I get to the room, I see Bella in a halter neck and a mini skirt.

'Whoa, that looks good on you. You should show your legs more often'.

'See, what did I tell ya? Let's take pictures of the stuff we try on' Alice suggests. Before I know it, she hands me a large pile of clothes to try on. Now I'm starting to think that make-overs weren't a good idea after all. This is going to take the whole night.

--o--

It's already Sunday morning and I'm supposed to be going home in the evening. After breakfast, we go upstairs to take our showers. Since both bathrooms upstairs are occupied by Bella and Alice, Alice suggests that I use the one in Wyatt's room. I took my clothes, lotion, shower gel, shampoo, toothbrush and toothpaste and went in to have my shower.

After fifteen minutes of steaming hot water, I got out and dried myself off and put on my underwear, which was a matching set from Victoria's Secret, and then I started to apply lotion onto my body.

As I was in the middle of applying lotion on my right thigh, the door just flew open. I thought it would be either Bella or Alice, so I didn't cover myself up, but when I turned round to face the door, who else would I see, but the owner of the bathroom himself, without a shirt on (the guy is really buff, and for some reason I never saw him as a six pack kinda guy). He just looked frozen to the spot with his mouth hanging open and when I gasped from shock and grabbed my towel from the rack, it snapped him out of his lapse momentary reverie.

'Uh…I…uh... I'm sorry. I just gonna go' he stutters as he leaves and shuts the door behind him. What is he doing home early? I thought they won't be back until late in the afternoon. I quickly finish putting on the stupid lotion, change and flew out of the room. I wanted to hide in Bella's room but then I remembered, if he was home, then obviously Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were around here somewhere and most likely in their girlfriends' rooms and there's the fact that Edward can read minds, I have block him out, otherwise he would not let me live this down. How embarrassing.

Because I didn't know where to go to, I just went into the living room (with all my bathroom accessories), dropped my stuff on the table, when I noticed my i-pod there. I must have left it there last night.

I pressed shuffle and increased the volume, to help my block my mind from mister mind reader. I stayed there just singing to the various songs that played but I got tired of just sitting there, so I stood up and started dancing.

"More than a Woman" by the late Aaliyah started to play and I couldn't help but dance the way she did in the video, but ended up adding a few things of my own. The next song that came up was "My Love is like… Wo" by Mya and since I was already copying moves from videos, I did the same thing to that song also.

Three songs later, I was pooped (that is one way to exercise and I didn't want to stress my body too much, before I end up getting sick again) and crashed onto the couch. A few minutes later, Esme walked in with a plate of mini sandwiches, a pack of chips and a glass of water, as I freakishly drink a lot of water.

Edward and Bella walked in as I was eating, saying that Allegra called and asked if I could come back early because my parents and other siblings were flying in the next day and they wanted us at the house, so that we could spend time together. I quickly got my stuff ready and they dropped me off at the apartment.

**WPOV**

I don't believe that actually happened today. After Futra left, Alice popped her head into my room with this Cheshire Cat grin spread across her face and quickly pulled it out again. Immediately I knew she saw the whole thing, form the moment we decided to come home early. I could really kill her right now but at the same time I can't help but secretly thanking her. What the hell am I 

going to do now, I wanted to ask her out on Monday but with what just happened there is no way I can do that then.

I seriously wasn't expecting her to be in there. Initially I was shocked by her presence, but that was replaced when I noticed what she was wearing a matching set of lace bra and panties. The colour was such a contrast to her light, cocoa butter complexion but it suited her perfectly. Her body was toned with silky smooth skin all over, and for such a petit figure, she surely does have a bit of an ass. Because of the style of her panties, it's as if it was playing peek- a- boo with me (I'm I guy so the only panty styles I know are granny panties and thongs) and begging me to touch it.

Then there was the way she pulled her long hair up which exposed every bit of her neck and back. It was so sexy.

And as if me walking in on her while she was in the bathroom wasn't bad enough, after taking my shower, I was walking past the living room to go to the den, when I stumbled across her dancing, and boy, that girl can move. Because she put the volume really high, I could hear what songs she was dancing to. I thought the first song she was dancing to, was sexy enough but when she started to dance to the second one, it just blew me away.

'Wyatt, think one step further than what you are already thinking and I swear I would hunt you down' Edward screams louder than necessary.

**AN: YAY!! I have finally posted the next chapter (even though it's short, as usual). I will really try to update really soon. I tried to make this a bit longer. Some of the things that happen or have happened to Futra are based on my life but not all. I tried to make Wyatt sound a bit mannish (please don't hate him; he was just caught in the moment). Sorry if it's a bit graphic, it's because I sometimes think out loud like a guy but I'm learning, I'm learning and if you want to see what type of undies she was wearing when she was in the bathroom, go to my profile. Hope you enjoy and r & r. Ciao. **


End file.
